


Cozy Expectations

by bunbbi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbbi/pseuds/bunbbi
Summary: For once, Tifa gets to sleep in and be spoiled.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Rude
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Cozy Expectations

Tifa woke to the smell of coffee and breakfast.

It was quiet, save for the sound of plates and mugs clanking around the kitchen. The domesticity of it wrapped her in a warmth she hadn’t felt in a long time that she smiled into her pillow and stretched, her body aching in the most pleasant of ways.

Last night was good. Dreamlike, even. Rude had been such a gentleman. He was so attentive, so careful when touching her. That odd feeling of being taken care of made her lose her breath more than a few times during their lovemaking that the memory of it still made her blush. She wouldn’t mind getting used to it.

Tifa threw the covers back, completely naked. The clothes she abandoned on the floor last night were missing, but in their place was a plain cotton tee and sweatpants left out for her. That made her smile. Rude never missed a thing. But she was feeling a little adventurous this morning.

Tiptoeing her way to his closet, Tifa pulled the shutters open and slipped into a single, patterned button-up before sauntering out of the room.

Rude nearly dropped his plate of pancakes when he saw her.

A crooked smile, a sway of the hips, and in a flash Rude was striding across the kitchen and locking his lips with hers, cutting off whatever teasing words she was going to say.

Breakfast was quickly forgotten in favor of continuing where they left off last night.


End file.
